


A Perfect beauty

by AngryPinkie



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPinkie/pseuds/AngryPinkie
Summary: -Have I ever told that you are charming, Kahl?-You usually call me a dumb jew, Cartman.-Very charming dumb jew, specifically.





	A Perfect beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from Russian. This thing need a beta, sorry.
> 
> Original work:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6252591/16005075

With every passing moment the air in the room became more and more dense. It seemed like a little more and it can be cut with a knife like butter.  
Some little droplets of sweat were running down the pale cheek, sliding on a slender neck, decorated with a flame messy hair, then dissapeared somewhere behind the collar of a fresh-white shirt.

-A little too hot in here, don't you think? Or is it just you, Kahl?  
-Damn, Cartman, are you serious right now?  
They' d been together for such a long time and still he calls him by the last name. Some sort of a habit maybe. On the other hand, it doesn't look like Cartman himself mind it.  
-What's the matter my dear Jewish friend? Don't you like the idea? - his thick hand slowly slid across Kyle's shirt down to his pants, - Don't try to trick me, okay? There's some conclusive evidence of yours down there.

Kyle's face became even redder than before. He stood with his back to the table, his hands on the counter top. His whole body feels so weak right now, he could barely stood. Just a few inches away there was Eric Cartman himself. Dressed in his leather coat, airy sweater and ironed white shirt – he looked so damn attractive. Kyle feels the butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't just about the way he was dressed. There was also something about that wild seductive gaze of his. He was so close. It was so god damn hot in there.. Too hot.  
-Cartman, correct me if I'm wrong. Did you really just suggest to have sex right in my office during my work hours? - that was a rhetorical question. He already knew the answer.  
-Nice, Kyle. Your english is getting better everyday! - said Cartman with a mockery.  
-During my work hours. In my office, - he clarified. - There is a secretary just behind the wall! I have a client in an hour! And tons of papers I have to fill before the lunch! - he patted the pile of papers behind him, - And don't you have a meeting soon? What are you gonna do with your customer?  
-Oh, Johnny wouldn't mind to wait just a little longer, - Cartman smiled. Then raised his hand, touching the other man's cheek with his cold fingers, - And it's not like your pretty law firm is gonna bankrupt if Mr. Broflovski goes away for.. about twenty minutes, huh?  
-Cartman, you, - he was interrupted in a mid-sentence. Eric's fingers slid over his neck, while his cold lips touches ever so slightly his partner's earlobe. Kyle shivered, feeling a hot breath of his lover.

Well, he is the one to blame. Kyle overslept today and in addiction – forgot his folder with the case of a very important client. He only found out about it in the office. Luckily – Eric's working schedule was quite unstable and his earliest wholesaler was scheduled for noon. So he had to pull his boyfriend out of warm blankets and asked him to bring the important papers.  
On the other hand – Broflovski wasn't really surprised by this sudden offer. It wasn't the first time when Kyle forgot something at home. Regular fatigue and a lack of rest speaks for itself. And Erick always was the one to help his lover. He has already done those kind of hints before, just less aggressively. It seems like the man decided to finally get his reward.  
It's not like Kyle really minded though..

-Don't be so tense, - Eric whispered right in his ear, while hands wandered across red's back, - It won't take a lot of time, I promise. Just a little experiment, okay? The door is already closed – no one is gonna see us. Just a little fun, please, Kaahl.  
Hearing his name pronounced in such manner, Kyle's body shivers pleasantly. There were no arguments left. So Kyle simply tilt his head down, exposing his neck for those sweet lips.  
-But not for long. You promised.

The answer was a series of light kisses from his earlobe down the neck. Cartman's hand was still on his back. Kyle feels how strong fingers pressed just the right places, making his back relaxed. The lawyer bends, leaning closer to his partner. Kyle moved his hands to the shoulders of his lover and pulled him by the collar.

-It really is hot in here. And you're still in your outerwear.  
Cartman smirked at this, then pulled away to take off his coat and throw it on a sofa by the wall. He was just about to pull off his sweater, but was interrupted by Broflovski, who grabbed it's edges and pulled them up himself.  
-Someone is excited I see, - said Eric and allowed himself to be undressed.  
-We don't have so much time. And if you are the one in charge – even an hour won't be enough, - Kyle pulled Cartman closer to himself by his shirt and gently kissed his lips. From sweet and tender the kiss went to passionate and energetic, while Kyle's pale fingers unbutton the other man's shirt, exposing the tanned chest and stomach.

If you remember their childhood – Eric changed quite outwardly from then, especially it affected his figure. He didn't become slender, no. But he managed to grow quite a lot in a high school, so his fat folds extended and make it look like a simple overweight. It wasn't like magic still: the guy had to take on a serious task and as a result by the end of the school it was hard to call him fat. He was just a big guy with wide shoulders. Next to him – slim and stooping Kyle felt somewhat insecure, but in the end - the feeling didn't bother him that much. Because the end of the school meant imminent separation. Someone stayed in their native town, someone left to study elsewhere.. That's when their ways broke up. For the first and the last time.   
It was quite a long story. What's the point to recall the past when right now, Eric Cartman, a young and perspective entrepreneur (as he called himself) was right in front of him, hungrily kissing his lips, cheeks, neck, leaving behind scarlet marks.

Kyle welcomed his lovers affection with a soft moans, while trying to get rid of his black shirt as quick as possible. It's getting hotter in this room if that was even possible. “Need to check the air condition” Kyle thought to himself. As soon as his slender shoulders were free from the clothes, Erick immediately switched to them.  
-Have I ever told that you are charming, Kahl?  
-You usually call me a dumb jew, Cartman.  
-Very charming dumb jew, specifically.   
-This is the most romantic shit I've ever heard.  
-So I deserve a small reward, don't ya think?

Kyle finally freed from his shirt and leaned his hands on the desk,looking apraisingly into the other man's eyes, as if deciding whether he earned the reward or not.  
From the moment their fates crossed once again and their relationship became something more than just a hateful friendship, they didn't stop calling each other offensive names and having regular quarrels. And when they started living together it became even more intense. And that doesn't mean they hate each other or something. Those little conflicts became part of their lives and were more like little family quarrels, which always resulted in a quick make up or a hot sex.  
Well, maybe he did deserve some condescension.  
-You doing it too tight, - noticed Kyle, while unbuckling the belt of his lover's pants. Slowly, he pulled down the zip and carefully run his fingers along the elastic band of boxers.  
He kissed Cartman once again then dropped to his knees in front of him, while quickly unbuckling his own pants. Cartman just stood there, looking quite satisfied with himself. They didn't have a lot of time and still Kyle was incredibly slow and sensual. No matter how strict the ginger was at first glance, he knew exactly what to do to make Broflovski contradict himself. Sometimes the dirty side of his Jersey part showed up and things instantly become a lot more intense, a lot more hot.  
But promise is a promise. Maybe Eric Cartman was indeed a nasty and a slippery person, still when it comes to promises to his lover – you bet he's gonna keep it.

-Don't forget the time limit, Kahl, -he reminded, - Let your pretty jewish mouth do the job now.  
-Since when you are so corny? - Broflovski snorted and finally pulled down his lover's pants with underwear. The big fat cock was already swollen and awaiting for any attention. Kyle grabbed the massive base in his palm , pulling and stretching the sensitive skin. He bend his head slightly and pressed his lips to the tip, licked it, then looked up. Cartman, with his head bowed, was looking him in the eyes with uncovered desire. Kyle was satisfied with the silence response and swallowed the length in his mouth as much as he could. He speed up, then stopped to drive his tongue along the base, the tip, touching ever so slightly all the nerve endings on the excited flash. The satisfied grouns filled his ears. Cartman's breath turned into convulsive sighs, his hand rested in messy red hair. Caressing gently he soon started to push Kyle's head further, controlling the process and setting pace. Young lawyer had nothing left but to obey. He pulled down his own pants a little lower, revealing his own erection and began to stroke himself in Eric's established rhythm.  
Then suddenly Cartman took Kyle's head away from himself, grabbed him by the shoulders and put him on his feet.

-I'm at the limit and we're still didn't get to the main treat. That's not good, - he kissed Kyle, before the last one got a chance to speak, then picked him up and place on the table.  
-Easy, there's important papers here.  
-Then you'd better be careful, - Eric smirked and pressed a hand on ginger's chest, making him lay on the table.  
Kyle bend in the back, absentmindedly exposing his member forward. This gesture didn't go unnoticed. Cartman grabbed the base, made several quick moves along the entire length and then removed his pants completely, leaving his partner naked and exposed. Then Eric bent over him, made a quick kiss and whispered in his lips.  
-The problem is: I don't have any lube with me.  
-And I thought you had that planned all along.. - said Kyle with a disappointment in his voice, - And you came unprepared?  
-You know I love to improvise, - Cartman smirked, jerking off both of them, - Also, I think you are already prepared quite enough for me, my little Jew.  
-Shut up, fatass.  
Eric interrupted his business and pressed fingers to the lips of his lover.  
-Lick it.  
Without any word Kyle obeyed.  
-You'd better try harder than this. After all it depends on whether it'll be painful or not. I don't want the entire office to freak out by your screams.  
Broflovski pulled Cartman's hand away from his face, looking annoyed.  
-You've already freaked them out with your damn groans. If I'm fired tomorrow – it will be your fault.  
-If they'd fired you – they are gonna lost like half of the customers, - said Eric, making himself comfortable between the other man's legs, - But if your pretty face won't be seen by anyone other than me, than I'm in.  
He looked at him again in order to confirm his words about the pretty face. Indeed the view in front of him was gorgeous. Half lided eyes on a pale elongared face, bright red cheeks with fiery red strand of hair in them, aristocratic smooth forehead covered with little drops of sweat and swallen cherry parted , parted agape.  
It's only on such moments Eric truly understood why he'd decided to connect his life with this person. Why he hated him more than anyone, and now he's not gonna share him even with the whole world. A perfect beauty in those splended features attracted him on a highest level, teased all his receptors, seemed so inaccessible even now, after so many years of their married life. He didn't understand that earlier. He denied this inner desire and could only manifest his affection through aggression and abuse. But for now, years later, after their long separation, his feelings erupted with the brand new force, but with a different perception now. It wasn't even sexual attraction, it wasn't even love as well. Both, Cartman and Kyle – they were so different, and still both of them knew there is something more between them. Something much more stronger and eternal. None of them is gonna admit that out loud (pride and stubbornness, what the hell) but they both knew.  
They belong to each other.

Cartman entered the first finger carefully, closing his lover's mouth with the other hand to keep him quite.  
-There, there, sweetheart, - Cartman gently moved his finger inside his partner, increasing the tempo – We don't have enough time to prepare your skinny ass properly, but I'm trying my best, seriously.   
Kyle grabbed Cartman's hand, which didn't allowed him to scream and pressed it even harder to his mouth.  
-Jeez, relax already, god dammit, - Eric hissed, entering the second finger, - Does this office making you turn into a virgin or what?  
-Fwuck u, fwass..  
Cartman pulled out his fingers, grabbing his own member and finally let go of Kyle's mouth.  
-So, Mr Broflovski. Do you allow me to fuck you right here on your desk with the incredibly important documents? - he grinned, pressing the head to his partner's asshole.  
-Just finish it already, dammit.  
-Your word is my command, Mr. Broflovski, - Cartman whispered, bending down to kiss the other man's forehead, as if apologizing for all the inconvenience he caused.  
Slowly, gently, Eric entered the full length in his lover, allowing him to get used to the feeling. Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing himself closer, tighter. “All the god damn time, - Eric thought to himself, - And he doesn't complain or something” He rested his hands on the table to keep in balance in this uncomfortable position then slowly began to move.  
Broflovski tried not to scream too loud, pressing his mouth to Cartman's massive shoulder, relaxing his muscles to make it less painful.

The first thrust. Second, third..  
Again and again  
The pace accelerates.  
Cartman's member sliding inside him faster and freer with every move.  
It feels so warm, so hard. He was so big it actually seems like Eric filled his whole being, entirely, without a trace. And everytime he pulled away – it feels like an infinite void, like he tore a piece of his soul and fresh.  
Kyle didn't notice when the pain faded into the background. He simply started to move his hips to Cartman's thrusts, his moans were filled with pure pleasure. Everytime his lover hit the sweet spot inside, his entire body trembled, the pleasure spreading through him, dissolving somewhere in the groin.  
-Fucking... be.. quite.., - without slowing down, Cartman covered Kyle's lips with a deep kiss to not let him scream outloud. Still hanging his lover's neck with his one hand, Kyle masturbating himself with the other in Cartman's pace.  
-C-cartman.. I'm already... - he moaned, without breaking the kiss.  
-Yeah, me too.. -   
The last movement were the most wild, aggressive even. Cartman literally fucking his lover into the table. He entered abruptly in a full length,froze for a moment, then pulled out completely. A white liquid dripped out of the tip of his cock onto the floor. Kyle finished a few moments later, making his stomach dirty.  
For about a minute they were simply trying to restore their breath. Kyle was looking at the ceiling absentmindedly, Cartman was watching at Kyle and a desk under him. Everything was already mixed up there, some papers stuck to the sweaty back of a man.   
-Well .. Did we managed in 20 minutes? - Eric was the one to broke the silence.  
-I have no idea , - Kyle muttered, keep staring on the ceiling. - I wonder how are you gonna clean up here in a few minutes, fatass.  
-Oh, come on it isn't too much to do. Dry off, get dressed, clean the floor.. That's not such a big problem.  
-I don't even want to know what's going on on my desk right now, - the lawyer spit out sadly, terrified of the idea to be a “former” lawyer soon, - You do realize you are the one who's gonna reprint all the damaged copies, huh?  
-Why me? - protested Eric, who was already back in his pants and with a bunch of napkins in his hand, - Was I the only one involved in the process, you asshole?  
-It was your initiative. And sometimes you have to pay for this, - Kyle tried to stand up, not to spread the white mess on the table.  
-It's not like you actually minded though.  
-Two weeks without sex.  
-You think you can handle it?  
-After today – I sure will.  
Cartman wasn't really satisfied with the idea. But luckily he got a bunch of aces in his sleeve. Still he didn't want to force his boyfriend or trick him anyhow. Anyone but him.  
Well, we can only hope there wasn't a lot of damaged papers that were crushed by the sweaty jewish back.


End file.
